


Breaking the Best Friend Code

by real_phy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Friendzone, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_phy/pseuds/real_phy
Summary: It wasn’t usual for Mark to sit down on his bedroom, his knees bunched up on himself and his thoughts drifting to a certain blonde. 1, 2, 3, shakes of his head, the thoughts are always drifting back.He knew he didn’t intend to. He knew it was wrong, with clammy hands he pressed both of his palms on his face, silently pleading, praying that his thoughts would drift somewhere else.Why? Because he just broke one of the fucking best friend code.





	Breaking the Best Friend Code

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is my first GOT7 Chaptered fic and I'm very excited to see what everyone's reaction to this is. This may or may not be based on a true story though. Also, I hope you sit back, relax and pop some pop pop pop corns in your mouth.

“Mark, get your legs off my body.” Jackson chirped as he rubbed his sleepy eyes, his arms reaching out to untangle Mark’s thin limbs off his torso which woke up a grumbling ash blonde beside him, obviously grumpy and cranky. 

“Five more minutes.” Mark mumbled, digging his nose deeper on the comfortable sheets which smelled obviously familiar and at the same time _not his_ , his fingers threading through the _too rough_ but comfortable sheets and it took him a good minute to decipher that well fuck, he was obviously not sleeping in his own bed _._ “Okay, I’m up.” Mark stated, untangling his legs from the younger. 

“Geez, Mark you sleep like a baby. Get your ass up. I’m serious.” Jackson tilted his head towards the elder, lightly shaking his figure which earned another whine from Mark and obviously, Mark was annoyed by now but of course, being the good ol’ hyung he is, he forced himself to sit up, stretching his arms out as he covers his mouth, yawning. 

“So, Mark. If I happen to fail Physics this time around, I’ll never hesitate to blame you.” The younger literally huffed, his eyes rolling as he scoffs at the elder. 

“It wasn’t my fault. You said you were sleepy so I thought it was fine to hit off the bed as well. Don’t worry, we’re not seatmates for no fucking reason.” Mark stated, his eyes still droopy and Jackson was just too hyper for mornings that he literally caged the elder’s body with his. 

“You’re the best! Hyung, and you know that.” Jackson with much enthusiasm that Mark sometimes couldn’t help but roll his eyes to and wish his own eyeballs wouldn’t roll off his sockets. 

“Yeah, whatever. You owe me breakfast though.” Mark, with all his morning bed hair and his obvious attempt at showing a pleading pouty face that of course, he never notices himself, Jackson ends up squeezing his cheeks and Mark honestly struggled out of his hold as he yelped out a ‘yah!’ more than once. 

“Stop being cute.” Jackson chuckled, making a run towards the shower with all of his childishness which mark responded with a “cute my ass!”

Of course. It was the same morning that they were almost always used to waking up with each other. If even asked what they were, Mark would just respond with a smile, but to Jackson, he’d practically voice out that they were everything. They were brothers, best friends, probably two halves of a whole. It wasn’t really a mystery even at their beloved university that there’s no Mark if there’s no Jackson. They even started the crazy theories that Mark and Jackson are obviously attached hip to hip because they were found almost always together. 

As for Mark’s opinion, he only has one thing he doesn’t really like hearing from the crowd. It’s “Are they together?”. It’s not really impossible, but the thought of him falling for the younger was plain absurd. Mark wasn’t really inexperienced with this field. Sure, he’s probably had a crush, probably a fling, but when it comes to relationships, he already knows he sucks at it that’s why he does his everything to stay away from that business. That’s why the thought of him falling head over heels over Jackson was absolutely terrifying. 

Hear his words, he might be inexperienced, but he knows by words how much painful feelings can be if it’s never returned. He’s heard it enough from his other best friend, Jinyoung, a junior who was obviously pining over a senior named Jaebum who was dating a freshman who had nice vocals and hell, sun rays would even shine out of his ass, and he goes by the name Youngjae. Just thinking about what Jinyoung told him, it makes his head spin, listening and as if immersing himself as Jinyoung in the situation, it was actually excruciating. 

The way Jinyoung bawled his eyes out because he was about one step closer to taking Jaebum’s heart but no, he was wrong, there was this one thing Mark knew that made Jinyoung hurt. He still haven’t known it still this time. Jinyoung doesn’t really tell him, but Mark _knows._

 

“You fucker, you didn’t even wait for me.” Jackson whispered through Mark’s ear during their first period, setting his backpack on the floor, sporting a grumpy face. Mark was biting on his bottom tier, turning his head to his now frowning best friend, trying his best not to chuckle at the other’s words. 

Call Mark a lazy sloth, but when it comes to classes, he’s never risking himself to be called out, stand in front of the class and be humiliated so half of the time he just pretends he’s listening. With a grin on his face, Mark scribbled a note on his notebook, ripping the page as he folds it neatly, reaching it out to Jackson. 

_ I wouldn’t want to be late. Sorry.  _

Now now, that wasn’t really the real reason. The real reason was actually this. 

_ “Good morning mom. I came for Jackson.” Mark flashed Jackson’s mother a beam. One of his fingers, twiddling over his backpack sling.  _

_ “Mark. I’m afraid he’s still asleep. I gave up in waking him up since 15 minutes ago.” Sophie, with all tender smiles motioned for Mark to come inside.  _

_ “I’ll do my best to wake Jackson up.” He grins and Jackson’s mother’s laugh was heard throughout the room.  _

_ It didn’t take him a couple of steps to reach Jackson’s door, opening it and finding an obviously snoring and adorable tuft of hair poking out of the sheets. Mark was about to scream at Jackson to wake his lazy ass up but no, instead, he chose to approach the younger, grabbing the sheets and yanking it off his frame gently. What greeted him was an adorable figure of Jackson Wang. His usual smirk was replaced with a tut on his lips. His eyelids closed, his eyelashes framing his eyes and Mark realized what he was doing. Why was he checking his best friend out? Though, the small drool that was evident didn’t go unnoticed and with one snap of Mark’s phone, he was out. Grinning like crazy and would probably be damned for not waking Jackson up.  _

 

Jackson glared at Mark, hasty words in English, scribbled on the note as Jackson crumpled the paper, hitting Mark’s head lightly and Mark couldn’t help but let out a chuckle that alarmed their professor’s attention. 

 

“Mr. Wang, Mr. Tuan, care to share what’s so interesting back there?” Their professor, a lady around her mid-fifties approached the pair, her hands on her hips. 

Jackson shrugged, picking up the crumpled paper on the floor which was unnoticed by Mark and was now obviously staring at their professor. 

“So if you were really listening, what’s the formula for getting the sin?” Fuck it was trigonometry class and Mark wished he could turn back time and listen during the lesson. 

Mark ended up standing, gnawing on his bottom tier. 

“Uh..” Mark trailed off, panic dominating his features until he felt a palm rubbing over the back of his thighs. 

It somewhat read of the letters S, O, and H. That’s when he was quick enough to sigh in relief as he blurted out the words. 

“Opposite over hypotenuse.” 

“Very well.” That made their professor leave the both of them alone and Mark was sure he was sweating, though, he didn’t expected to find the crumpled note back on his desk. 

_ No matter how much you make fun of me, Tuan. _

_ I’ll always be there for you, jerk.  _

Mark’s lips quirked into a smile, and he was met by Jackson’s smile that would even be compared to the sun. 

 

It was their lunch break, Jackson and Mark, as usual, sitting together until a wild Bambam appears on their table. A freshman, obviously befriended Jackson before Mark. One of the so called baby face but has a mind of a grandpa. 

“Guys, have you heard of the new girl?” Bambam said, munching over his sandwich. 

“I heard she’s a transfer from Japan?” Jackson blurted out and Mark almost choked on his own saliva because how the fuck did Jackson know about this.

“You fucking bastard, you didn’t even tell me there’s a new girl.” Mark grabs Jackson by his collar, playfully shaking him and Jackson’s hyena laugh was heard throughout the hall. 

“I’m sorry, you’re the one who left me before I was able to get here.” Jackson deadpanned which caused Mark to frown, sulking over his strawberry milk. 

“I was being considerate to let you sleep peacefully.” Mark answered, trying his hardest not to pout. 

“Guys, I’m still here.” Bambam cut the two off, rolling his eyes before he received a “that’s hyung for you.” From Jackson. 

“Anyways, I heard her name was Sani or something?” 

“Sana.” Jackson corrected which made Mark to whip his head the second time, looking like he’s about to choke Jackson til he dies. 

“Right, Sana.” Bambam cleared his throat before sighing. “I heard she’s pretty.” 

“She is. We met this morning.” Jackson sing-songs which earned a small scowl from Bambam.

And for once, Mark thought he’s back to his old self that usually creeps back into his shell. He’s never like this especially with Jackson.

As if on cue, the said girl walked through the hall, earning a few ‘hellos’ from the old students. Jackson was right. She had this cute button nose, this soft small lips, cute wide doe eyes yet Mark knows, she’s not his type. 

 

One thing though. She’s Jackson’s type.

 

 

_______________________________________________________________

Anyways, that's all for the first chapter. I promise, all this confusion would be answered in the next chapter. I'd say this fic would end in about 5 or 6 chapters. Tell me what you think, it keeps me motivated.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the cliff hanger. Chapter 2 would be up in about a day or probably a week. Don't forget to leave kudos and share your thoughts, yes?


End file.
